Facebook Livestreaming
by RedAlert98
Summary: Dick Grayson and Roy Harper do an impromptu FaceTime Live video, and answer audience questions...Humor, friendship, shenanigans, Appearance from Bruce, Rated T to be safe, No slash


*video livestream starts*

"Sup," Dick casually greeted, spinning a bit in his chair as he looked at the front facing computer camera. Roy hurriedly put down his water bottle, coughing a bit; "Dude I didn't say I was ready yet." Roy went 'ahem' and then looked straight at the camera.

"Welcome to our..impromptu Q and A on facebook, I am Roy Harper, this dork next to me is Dick Grayson, basically we are here to….answer your burning questions or whatever, this was his idea not mine. Aaand it looks like they're pouring in already."

"So!" Dick clapped his hands together enthusiastically and leaned forward, "First one is from Hannah M, her question is 'Do Oliver and Bruce know you are doing this right now""

They both glanced at each other; Roy shrugged half heartedly, and Dick went, "Ummmm…unless they're watching….. no."

"Ï give it 10 minutes until our phones start ringing," Roy told Dick.

"15."

"Next question, Northstar21 says 'so you guys are friends, but I was wondering what the biggest difference between you is?"

"OH!" Dick piped up immediately, "I got this one; Roy is older! He is FIVE YEARS older than me. If he squints, you can see the little age lines in the corner of his eyes."

"Shut up, doorknob. Okay royharpersangel339 says 'You're amazing' ; thank you very much,"

"How do you know she wasn't talking to me?!" Dick protested. Roy gave him a long look and said, "Her username is literally roy harpers angel."

Dick read the next one, which said "Where are you guys?"

"We are currently at Roy's place,"

"Which reminds me," Roy interrupted, "Dick, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to antagonize you."

"He's here to antagonize me. Next question. Leila Henney says 'Would you rather have leg sized fingers, or finger sized legs?" Roy had struggled to get the second half of the question out, and they were both fighting laughter and failing.

"Great - you know what, great question," Dick struggled to say through laughter, while Roy had a hand covering his face as he tried to regain his composure.

"Can we come back - ya, we'll come back to that in a little bit, give us a few minutes."

"Okay," Roy started off again, finally capable of coherent speech, "Saltybabe says 'Of all of the annoying things Dick has done, what has been the most frustrating'; well, I guess he's kinda known to the media as being a bit of a troublemaker, despite the goody two shoes reputation…but nah, he's not annoying, he's just, you know…..shorter than I am."

Dick had scrawled sometime on a piece of paper and slid of over to Roy, who huffed in silent laughter for a moment, picking it up and playing with the edges while grinning. "11th Doctor wants to know if you can show the note that I just gave to you," Dick said, reading from the computer screen.

"Uhhh…." Roy stalled, folding the paper in half and avoiding looking at Dick or the camera. He started to laugh again.

"No."

Clearing his throat, he announced, "Moving on!"

"Wildcat2006 asks 'Whats it like living with Wayne or Queen?' Well…" he looks at Dick with an 'i dunno' expression, "they're not around a whole lot."

"It can be pretty funny though cause most of the concepts of raising teenagers completely escape them," Dick added, amused. "It's not like we make it easy for 'em, though."

"True." Roy absently agreed, looking for the next question.

" ShutUpLinda wants to know 'What are you wearing'?"

They both looked down at their clothes. "Well I've got a blue Old navy tee shirt on and Levi jeans, plus a black jacket. And tennis shoes. I think they're Pumas," Dick rattled off.

"Those are Sketchers. And get your shoes off the carpet"

"Shut up Roy."

"I've got a tank top and red hooded jacket, jeans and am trying to keep the carpet clean, therefore have no shoes on." Roy said.

"cuppatea1776 says 'Last text you sent to someone?'' Dick read, then went on his phone to see, as well as Roy, who said, "The last text I sent someone says 'I just heard a woman ask if the salmon was grass fed, we are doomed cause even the Justice League can't save us from this kind of stupidity.' Your turn dude.""

"The last text I sent says 'If you are AUTOMATIC, SYSTEMATIC, and HYDROMATIC, why then you're GREASED LIGHTENINGGGG!'…you'd have to read the message before it to understand the context," Dick explained. It was several moments before Roy finally broke eye contact, but was shaking his head.

"Bob the Builder wonders 'What hair products do you use' Dick, you wanna take this one?"

"Depends on what's on sale, or what I've got coupons for."

"He's got mad coupon skills."

"It's genetic. Next!"

"Lets see, Krosby Jay asks 'Celebrity you'd like to meet?'; Well I know Dick is gonna say Zac Efron."

"Shut up, you're just jealous cause I met Adele!"

"Oh ya, and completely froze up. Bruce says you were practically comatose the rest of the night."

"Not to mention Jennifer Lawrence!"

"Dick, I met Emma Watson."

"Ya, you didn't even know who she was, you idiot! How could you not recognize Emma Watson?!"

"She'd cut her hair!"

"It's like, have you NOT seen the Harry Potter movies?!"

"OKAY NEXT QUESTION!"

"From Betty Davidson, 'Define your greatest struggle'," Dick read from the computer screen. "Autocorrect." He immediately answered.

"Peeling hard boiled eggs." Roy followed up.

"I'll be right back, keep going without me," Dick told him, then hopped up and raced out of the camera frame. A moment later the sound of cabinet doors slamming could be heard.

"Pansy STFU wants to know 'Something Dick does that you think is cute?'" Roy read aloud, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll bite. Something he does that I think is funny is he forgets the names of certain things and then tries to describe them so I can help him find the word."

"WHERE'S THE GRANOLA BARS?!" Dick yelled from beyond the camera frame, in the kitchen apparently.

"IN THE FREEZER!" Roy yelled back.

"WHY THE HECK ARE THEY IN THERE?"

"As I was saying, that's what he'll do. For example, he'll say he forgot the word for the place thats a liquid zoo. I'll be like … Aquarium? And thats what he'll have meant." Dick came back just then, tossing Roy a granola bar as he sat down. "Okay, next!"

"Sadie wants to know 'What city has the best heroes'?" Roy read. Him and Dick simply stared at each other for several long moments before Dick spoke up, saying, "Um, ya, for the safety and well being of all throwable objects in this room, you don't want us getting into that."

He then moved on to the next question. "HarrisonAffordable asks, 'Unlikely talents?'; Oh! Roy can sing!"

"Aaaand Dickie here can play the ukulele. He's actually really good at it. He can play Billie Jean."

"I can play Billie Jean."

"Play it now dude."

"Well I can't cause I don't have a ukulele on me right now, it's not like I carry one around in my pocket!"

"Oh thats a good one," Roy smirked, "It's like, is that a ukulele in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"You're a bad influence. Next question."

"Amellzing wants to know a song the other one overplays?" Roy read, and immediately responded with "Poker Face. This kid plays overplays the hell out of that song."

"Well you overplay Shakira!"

"You just had to go there."

"Despicable Meh wonders 'Most embarrassing thing thats ever happened to either of you?'," Roy read, and Dick cleared his throat and exclaimed, "Next question!"

Dick read the next one; "fangirl000000 asks 'Do you have a girlfriend?'"

"Nope," Roy answered. "Dick?"

"No," the 13 year old replied, sounding a bit put out as he read the next one.

"Falloutgirl says, 'Any advice?'"

"Don't do drugs"or babysit" Roy replied.

"If you're going to set the pool on fire, don't ask for permission first, just do it" Dick offered. Roy rolled his eyes, not even exasperated at this point.

"Madison pez wants to know, 'Are you a couple?'" Roy read, then gave Dick his classic 'WTF dude?!' expression.

"Negatory," Dick answered, baffled but still amused."

"Definitely not a couple."

"Josie Ways says, 'What do you look for in a girl?"

"A pulse, usually," Roy deadpanned. Dick cracked up at this, dropping his phone in the process. He nearly fell out of his chair when he leaned over too far to pick it up, causing Roy to bust up as well. A phone started ringing at that moment; Roy looked at his and said 'Not me," and Dick then said, "Ya, it's mine. Um, it's Bruce."

He and Roy made the type of "oh Sh*t' eye contact, and fighting the insane impulse to laugh, Dick answered the phone. Roy, who had been grinning and shaking his head no, face palmed upon him doing so. "Hey Bruce!" Dick spoke into the phone, looking at Roy. Both of them glanced at the camera which was still doing the live stream, and Dick made a hand motion to Roy to end it.

"Um, nothing much, why?" Dick said into the phone at his ear.

"No, no, nothing like that at all…." he continued, motioning to Roy to hurry up, then putting his hand over his mouth to stifle laughter. "

"How do you end the damn thing?!" Roy hissed, shaking his head and giggling.

"…Really! Well, thats….well shoot, heh. Hey Roy, say hi to Bruce…"

"Hi Bruce," Roy called in the direction of the phone speaker.

"No, I mean, you can wave or whatever cause…he's watching, so…"

"Well sh*t," Roy whispered, and started laughing harder.

"Hi Bruce," they both said at the same time, waving at the camera, "And thank you to everyone else who viewed our video and asked questions," Dick added, "But we got to go now, so -"

"Oh, found it! Roy interrupted, suddenly finding how to ending the live stream and doing it in the middle of Dick's farewell to the audience.

"Ägain I quote...sh*t." Roy stated, after the video had ended.

"Bruce is still on the phone," Dick informed Roy, holding up the device. They held each other's gaze for several heartbeats, coming to a silent mutual conclusion. Dick put it on speaker. Together, they greeted,

"Hi Bruce!"

* * *

Large parts of the story were highly inspired by videos of Stephen and Robbie Amell shenanigans!

I had to use 2 different devices to get this posted and had trouble with the formatting and logistics, so apologies for typos or punctuation errors, I know they're there. Happy New Year everyone! I am working on updates for YJWYJ, Tales Behind the Texts, W&DTM, and several others, so bear with me!

We'll make it I swear,

OHHHHH LIVIN ON A PRAYER


End file.
